Proving Them Wrong
by Aya-chan a.k.a Trowa no Hime
Summary: Chapter 3 FINALLY up! OK, this fic is about Duo's younger twin sisters falling into the hands of evil Cathy and Relena and causing a whole mess of trouble at the same time. AU, 1xOC,3xOC..I suck at summaries..u.u
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing. So don't sue me, because all you'll get is a box of tissues and Tylenol, because I have a cold at the moment. However I do own Aya! She's pretty cool, ne? And my sister, Serena? She's owned by Serena, hehe. 

*AN-OK!! First fic ever! I hope you guys enjoy.. inspiration kinda struck*

Proving Them Wrong

****

*Chapter 1*

-The Bet-

Serena and Aya Maxwell: the 2 most rambunctious kids in the neighborhood. And to make matters worse, they were twins! Aya, the somewhat calmer one, friendly to most and sensitive to boot, she was smart for her age; and Serena, the hyper, adventurous, happy-go-lucky half of the two. They were like their older brother in a sense. However, he wasn't too keen on the idea of 2 little sisters trying to be like him at all. But there wasn't anything stopping them from complete admiration of the youngster, primarily to impress his friends..

Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy; the local equivalents to the girls. Their personalities were VERY different though. Trowa was quiet and a bit shy, but had a bad temper and could appear cold to others. Heero was a very serious boy, way too serious then he should be considering he was 11. They were 2 of Duo Maxwell's best friends. They were in the same Kindergarten class and over cookies and juice, their friendship grew. But so did the two girls' interest in boys. Or to be specific, Heero and Trowa.

"Serena.. I'm kind of bored.." Aya sighed quietly. It was a hot, lazy summer day, in which they had nothing to do in. Serena looked over to her, a gleam suddenly appearing in her eyes. "Uh-oh... Serena... I don't like that look... you know it scares me!!" Aya mumbled. Serena jumped up and grinned. "Let's go pick on Cathy and 'Lena! Then we'll embarrass them in front of the guys!" she shrieked happily. "For once, you've got a great idea, sis!" Aya smirked mischievously. If there were two people that annoyed her most in the world, it was Cathy and Relena. The slightest mention of their names sent her into a fury, which was unusual for her. They both climbed out of Duo's tree house, which was usually their "base of operations," so to speak. Serena went out in front scanning the neighborhood for the two girls. "Where are those stupid brats anyways?" Aya grumbled impatiently. They kept trekking down the street, looking for any sign. Serena closed her eyes and sighed.. then felt herself falling backwards towards the ground. She looked back up and saw a little blonde boy, leaning over her trying to help her up. Aya smirked slightly at him. "Nice to see you, Quatre."

Quatre Raberba Winner was a sweet and gentle child, and hated fighting and cruelty to others. Maybe that was why Aya and Serena didn't get along with him too well. He was always interfering with their plans, and the girls didn't appreciate it, even if he WAS another of Duo's best friends. Quatre leaned over Serena, holding out his hand to help her stand. Serena raised an eyebrow and took his offer, pulling herself up. "Gosh, Serena, I'm really sorry! Are you ok?" he asked with concern. "I'm fine... say, have you seen Cathy and 'Lena around? I have a really important matter to discuss with them." she asked him, trying to sound professional and intelligent. Unfortunately, he didn't buy the act she was putting on. "Serena, Aya- can't you two just get along with them? They're really not so bad..." Aya, who was glaring at him for commenting, cut him off. "Quatre, stay out and just tell us where they are. We didn't ask for an analysis of your views concerning their personalities!" Serena and Quatre blinked. "WHAT?!" they both asked, confused. " We didn't ask what you thought about Relena and Catherine.." She sweat-dropped. "Ohh... I get it..." they both chimed. "Well, Aya, I'm not about to tell you they were in the sandbox the last time I saw them!...Oops..." he said meekly. Aya and Serena looked at each other grinning, then took off down the block. Quatre ran after them, trying to catch up. "WAIT YOU TWO!! YOU GUYS DIDN'T HEAR THAT!! IT WAS IN YOUR IMAGINATION!... oh, what's the use...?"

Aya got to the park in record time, with Serena right on her heels. They had spotted the 2 girls on the swings, laughing and giggling. "Targets sighted" Serena whispered. Aya grinned back and skipped over to Relena. "Hiyo Lena! What's up?" Relena turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. "I don't talk to mean tomboys like you! I'm too pretty and important to be seen with you!" Aya growled. " Gee, I tried to become an acquaintance, but you had to be stubborn and snobbish!" Relena looked at her oddly. "Please talk normally, you're not making sense to me!" she snorted, sticking her nose high into the air. "OK, YOU ASKED FOR IT! I SAID I TRIED TO BE YOUR FRIEND BUT BEING A MEANIE DORKBUTT DOESN'T HELP MUCH! Now you'll pay! SERENA!" Aya shouted, snapping her fingers. 

Quatre ran up to them as Serena bounced over to Aya, cracking her knuckles. "AYA! SERENA! Don't.." he said as Heero put his hand in front of Quatre's path. "Relena needs a lesson for being stuck up to others... and I won't let them do much anyways..." Heero and Trowa had seen the whole argument, and walked up to the playground at that moment. "Hmn," Trowa answered his comment. 

Aya smirked to Relena as she turned around to Catherine. "Cathy, let's show these 2 amateurs how real ladies handle this type of situation." Catherine nodded, flipping her hair with her hand. Serena growled and glared at them. "Aya, let's show these 2 prissy brats how real bitches handle a situation like this!" Aya nodded, back and curled her hand into a fist. "Such language for 9-year olds! How unrefined!" Cathy said in shock. Serena lunged at her, slapping her face. "I CAN TOO BE REFINED! I just choose not to be! Why act girly when you can be tough and hang with the guys!?" Cathy rubbed her face, and looked at her in contempt. "Prove it! You can't act tough for a week, and you have to be nice and not use bad words. And to make this bet a bit more interesting, you have to get Heero to like you!" Relena and Serena gasped, looking at Catherine. "WHAT?!" they both exclaimed in shock. Cathy smirked and giggled slightly. "This is gonna be fun!"

Heero's eyes widened as he heard Cathy's offer to Serena. "She can't be serious!! Can she?" he hissed. Trowa had an amused look on his face. "I'm pretty sure she is... you got sucked into this, hehe." Quatre looked at Heero's expression. "Oh boy," he thought, "things just got a lot worse with this bet." 

Relena growled and looked at Cathy with a cold and evil look. Aya growled. "Serena will prove you guys wrong, you just watch! She'll be more of a 'lady' then you two will ever be!" Cathy scoffed. "What about you, Aya? You're not getting away easily either! You have to do the bet too!" Aya looked at her angrily. "Says who?!" "Says me!" Relena chimed in. "You have to do the same thing, only you have to get Trowa to like you!" Cathy and Aya turned pale. "Trowa?!?" "My brother?!!" Relena grinned evilly.

Heero chuckled as Trowa turned white as a ghost. "Me...?" he whimpered and blushed slightly. Heero smirked. "You got sucked into this... hehe" he muttered sarcastically. Quatre sighed in despair. "Just when I thought things couldn't get worse..."

* YAY!! First chapter done!!^-^ HURRAY!! And I wasn't even going to do something like this... but I guess inspiration hit! Please R+R soon!! I wanna hear everything you have to say about it... even flames! Those are cool and I really appreciate em. Makes me wanna prove you wrong and get even better!^.~*


	2. When Social Functions Attack

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, unless you're aiming to get a bottle of Tylenol Sinus and/or Claritin. Even though I have to admit, Claritin is pretty cool.. Anywho, I own Aya, and my sister owns herself.

AN: Hehe, I really suck at summaries.. One, I forgot to mention it's a multi-chapter fic; Two, I should have mentioned couples or something. I'm a ditz, and this can be fixed and WILL be.. Anywho, Enjoy and review! 

Proving Them Wrong

*Chapter 2*

-When Social Functions Attack-

The two girls were walking home after their tiff with Cathy and Relena. "I can't believe this.. Heero..?" Serena muttered to herself. Aya sighed and looked at her. "Me either.. and Trowa, of all people.." Serena looked up and saw the one thing she didn't want to see: Duo coming down the street towards them. Aya rolled her eyes and called to him. "HURRY UP DUO! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Duo ran up to them, breathing heavily. "Geez.. so impatient.. Anywho, Dorkette," he muttered, calling Aya by her nickname. "I heard you and the SuperBrats had a face-off. What happened?" Duo was taken aback by the death glares thrown to him by the twins. "I HATE THEIR GUTS AND THEY'RE DEAD!" Aya screamed. Serena turned to him and growled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! ARRGH!" she shouted along with her. "THIS MEANS WAR!" they both shouted together. Duo blinked and pulled them both down the street towards their house.

Duo led them both to the front porch of the Victorian-style house. Serena and Aya both looked at each other and sighed. "Do you guys mind telling me what's going on?" he asked the twins a bit seriously. Aya looked to Serena and nodded as if asking her permission. Serena nodded back to her and frowned. "Well, it was only a matter of time before you found out anyways.. OK, so while we were messing and picking on Relena and Cathy, they sorta.. gave us a dare. We have to.. act like ladies for a week.. and get Heero and Trowa to notice us.." she frowned, looking at Serena. Duo began to laugh uncontrollably, tears coming to his eyes. "You two? Ladies??! AND TROWA AND HEERO!?" He snickered and watched their faces turned red. Serena turned and grabbed Aya's hand, walking into the house. "Stupid Duo," she mumbled. "He always has to be cruel.."

Aya paced back and forth in their room, trying to think of a plan. Serena was looking through the closet. "Serena.. I'm drawing a blank on how to get out of this predicament." Serena blinked, then searched through the closet. "Aya.. maybe we should just go through with it. What's there to lose? I mean, we can only GAIN Heero and Trowa.. and the shocked looks on Lena's and Cathy's face, hehe!" Aya smirked, and sighed. "But do we have to make complete fools of ourselves in the process?" she griped, glancing to Serena and blinking. She was standing holding a variety of vibrant-colored T-Shirts and tank tops. She grinned and pointed to a stack of jeans on the floor. "Sorry, Aya, but I'm ready to show those brats who the real woman is! Are you just gonna stand there or are you with me?" Aya sighed and grabbed a purple halter top and jean shorts. "It's not black or baggy, but it'll do, I guess." she replied. Serena grinned and hugged her. "You're the best twin a girl could ever have!!" Aya nodded quietly. " I have to make myself a imbecile in front of everyone.. I can't believe I'm doing this!" "But it'll definitely catch Trowa's eye!" Serena giggled in reply.

Trowa and Heero walked to Duo's house dejectedly. "Heero.. what are we going to do..?" Trowa muttered. "Trowa, we're really in deep shit now. You know that, right?" he mumbled to him. "Yeah, yeah.. I know.." They reached the house and walked up the steps. Trowa rang the doorbell and closed his eyes in thought. Duo skipped over and opened the door. Duo laughed as the two boys glared at him. "Duo, spare it, we need a plan." Heero claimed as he walked into the house. Duo smirked and closed the door behind them. "And what did you have in mind? I think this is SO priceless!" he chuckled at them. Trowa and Heero growled simultaneously and he quieted his amusement. "Duo, cut it or I'll have to kick your ass!" Trowa threatened him, moving his head side to side and cracking his neck. (AN: I really hate it when people do that.. X.x) Duo sweat-dropped and shook his head. "No.. that's ok, hehe.." Trowa smirked. "That's what I thought."

The phone rang in Aya and Serena's room. Aya grabbed it from the hook lazily. "Hello?" She almost gagged when she heard the voice chiming over the receiver. "Hello Aya, may I have a word with you please?" Relena's sickeningly, and supposedly "sweet" voice twittered over the phone. "Of course, Relena? How may I help you?" Aya retorted in the same mannerism and tone. "Well, I'm having a party on Saturday and I was thinking.. I'll end the bet right then and there on one condition: You and Serena have to get Heero and Trowa to be your dates AND they have to look interested. Do I make myself clear, Aya, dear?" Aya smirked. "Well, Relena, 'dahling', I'd say we have found ourselves with an interesting plan of action.. You're on!!" she answered her chatter. "Fine. See you on Friday.. and I'm sure I'll see Trowa there, too." And with that, Relena hung up the phone, leaving a dazed Aya realizing what she did. Aya opened her mouth and..

A shrill, high pitched scream rang through the house as Aya fainted to the ground. Duo and the other guys ran upstairs and Serena ran from the kitchen to the room. They all piled through the doorway and blinked. Serena and Trowa leaned over her. Serena patted her cheek and Trowa held her head up, waiting for any sign of coming back to reality. Aya started to awaken and looked up at the faces around her. "This is very, very bad. I did something I shouldn't have.." she uttered to them softly.

*OK! Fini! Muahahahaa! I made a cliff-hanger. I wasn't going to, but I just couldn't resist! OK, so as soon as I get a few reviews, I'll put the next part up! Please R+R and I love you guys..^_^! Bai!!*


	3. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam. Wish I owned Trowa. I own Aya, but not Serena. Blah blah, so don't sue!

*AN: I'M SO SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG!! I really hate the dreaded writer's block.. Anywho, fixed a booboo I had in Ch. 1 that I didn't realize I did, i.e. the twins were 6 in the beginning and 9 at the end. MY BAD!! SO I have corrected that.. hehe. In conclusion, ENJOY CHAPTER 3! Oh yeah.. it's a direct cont. of Ch. 2!~ Love, Aya-hime!^_^*

Proving Them Wrong

****

*Chapter 3*

-Forgive and Forget-

Everyone was congregated in the twins' room, waiting to find out about the big thing Aya did. "You guys, can I talk to Serena alone first? This is kinda something I need to talk to her with.." Aya mumbled. Serena nodded and pushed the 3 boys out of the room quickly. She shut the door and turned to Aya, who was starting to compose herself again. "So, what's all the big fuss about?" she asked. "OK.. Serena.. promise you won't hate me, but I kinda told Relena that we'd be able to go to this party she's having and we'd bring the guys as our escorts and would make sure they were interested in us, just so she could call off the dare.." Aya winced slightly and anticipated Serena's reaction. "OK, well that's not a prob!^_^" Aya blinked and thought about what she had just said. "So.. you mean it's OK that basically we have 3 days to get them to go with us?" she pondered, absent-mindedly blurting it out. Serena's eyes widened and she felt a growl rumble in her throat. "YOU WHAT!?!? AYAAAA!! I'm gonna KILL you! We can't pull this off in 3 days...we just can't..." Aya cringed outwardly. "I'm SO sorry!!! I just got caught up in the moment!!" Serena looked to the ground, growing silent. "Now what are we going to do, Aya? It's obvious they don't like us anyways. And to get them to in 3 days? It's impossible.. we lost the bet fair and square.. they got us." Aya stood up off the bed with a firm resolution. "We haven't lost yet, ok? We can do it if we REALLY try hard.. we can win yet, Rena!" Aya exclaimed, using her nickname for her. Serena smiled shakily, moving towards her. "If you say so, sis.. I'm still in!" She extended her pinky to Aya and grinned. "Let's seal the deal!" Aya exclaimed, linking her pinky with hers. They both snapped once and hugged. This was their special way of sealing promises they made together and the twins were going to make sure they got their way this time, even if they would have to play dirty..

Duo, Trowa, and Heero were all aligned on the edge of the door, looking to each other anxiously. "Can you hear anything, Duo?" Heero asked. "Nah.. how about you, Trowa?" Trowa shook his head. "Man, I wish the doors weren't so soundproof or whatever they are!" Duo muttered softly. Their eyes widened as the door opened to the room. They all tumbled into the room as Aya and Serena giggled. Trowa, Heero, and Duo looked up at the two girls and blinked. "Serena! Aya! Get out of those clothes!!!" Duo shouted with a slight whimper. Trowa and Heero just stared at them, blushing lightly. Aya and Serena were both wearing shorts, with Aya in the purple halter and Serena in a light blue tank top. Duo was flustered and it was obvious that, in Duo's eyes at least, they were dressed "provocatively." "Duo.. it's just atank top and shorts.. nothing to worry about at all!" Serena sighed as she pulled Heero off of the floor. Aya did the same with Trowa and smiled softly to him. He blushed lightly, then smiled back. Duo looked to the two younger girls and could tell they had a plan. "Aya.. Serena.. I know that look. I inherited it.." The twins smirked and pulled on his braid. "Duo, keep that big mouth of yours SHUT." Serena hissed. Heero and Trowa looked at each other, trying to stifle a chuckle. "Do YOU two have a problem?" Aya growled. Heero smirked back to her as he walked over to her, looking at her straight in the eye. "Aren't YOU supposed to be acting like a proper young lady?" She pushed him away and walked to Serena's other side. "I suppose I should start clinging onto you in a pink dress?" she retorted. Trowa chuckled and Heero glared at the both of them. "I could tell Relena and ruin your chances completely, but I guess we can make a bargain of some sort.." Serena looked to him frantically. "Heero.. you wouldn't.. please say you won't!" "I would, Serena, and you should know that. I'm not a pawn, and I was dragged into this! I'm going to end it right now! C'mon guys.." Trowa and Duo looked at him, then to the girls. Serena had tears welling up in her eyes quickly, and Aya was pale, with a scowl on her face. Heero looked to the guys and sighed. "OK, ok.. I won't go to Relena. But it's still not very fair that I had no say in this.." he mumbled in defeat. Serena and Aya smiled meekly. "Neither did we.." Aya admitted to him. Trowa smiled. "We know you didn't really have a choice.. which is why I think I'll go along with this whole thing. How about you, Heero?" "Not like I have much of a choice.. Relena and Catherine are acting too cocky about the whole situation, and they need to learn." he replied. Serena grinned, then hugged him quickly. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! THANK YOU!" Heero blushed, then smiled slightly. "I like being able to breathe, you know.." She released him and blushed. "Sorry.."

Duo smirked to all of them, then scoffed. "TOO mushy for my taste, ya know! Cut it out.. touching and all, but really!" he griped. They all turned to him and rolled their eyes quickly. Then, a doorbell was heard from downstairs. "Wonder who it is.." Aya whispered to herself as she moved outside the room and down the stairs. Serena followed her and blinked. As Aya opened the door, the chime rang faster and faster. She sighed and opened the door to find Wufei standing next to the door, pounding his index finger into the button. Serena groaned in irritation, then moved Aya out of the way quickly. "What do you want, Chang Wufei?" He growled to her, then began his usual ranting. "Woman, must you have taken SO long to answer the God-forsaken door? And do you have any idea what an injustice it is for you to use my given full name? Who gave you that right!? You irk me, you know that? YOU AND ALL WOMEN EVERYWHERE IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD! INJUSTICE!" Serena and Aya rolled their eyes in unison, then pulled him inside and closed the door. "How may we SERVE you, Wuffie? Oops, did I say that out loud?" Aya greeted him, her sarcasm apparent. He smirked in response, annoyed by the females in his presence. "You should follow the rules assigned to you in that little bet you made with the 'junior society darlings.' I've heard SO much about that. Seems like you two are the talk of the town!" he chuckled in amusement. The two girls glared at Wufei, then screamed. "DUO!! GET WUFEI BEFORE WE KILL HIM!" Duo, Heero and Trowa ran downstairs with a large sigh. "Today is gonna be a looong day.." Duo groaned.

*AN: YESSSS! FINALLY, THIS PART'S DONE! It took too long, because I got distracted with my other story, "To Have and To Hold". Everyone that love mushy romances should read that one, cause I know I should write a sequel, but I'm not sure what KIND of sequel, i.e. lemon( not graphic..), mushy romance, etc. I'd appreciate feedback with BOTH of these stories, I'm so desperate.. Anywho, PLEASE R+R and all that good stuff and help me out here! ::gets on her hands and knees:: PLEASE? POR FAVOR? ONEGAI? MERCI..?(I can't member the damn French I learned..) BITTE? Heh, I like typing in different languages..^^ Anywho, I'll get the next part up WAY sooner! Cause I won't have a mushy Aya/Trowa romance fic just begging to be finished anymore.. u.u;; Hehe, bye all!~ Love, Aya-hime*


End file.
